1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a patient examination table of the type used to conduct an x-ray examination, the table having one end secured to a ceiling or a floor stand via a mechanism which permits the longitudinal axis of the examination table to be tilted upwardly or downwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commercially available examination table for a patient in an x-ray apparatus is described in the "KOORDINAT 3D II" brochure (Siemens). This examination table is tiltable at one end, which is secured to a ceiling stand which also permits the examination table to be laterally displaced. The examination table is tiltable so that the longitudinal axis thereof can be moved upwardly or downwardly, and the stand can be extended so that the table is also adjustable in height. In this known apparatus, tilting of the examination table is undertaken manually. For example, if an x-ray examination is to be undertaken in the region of the stomach of the patient, the stand for the x-ray tube and for the image intensifier, as well as the examination table, must be re-positioned in order to enable tilting of the examination table around the stomach of the patient, because the table would otherwise collide either with the x-ray tube or with the image intensifier.
Another commercially available x-ray examination table is disclosed in the "CIRRUS" brochure (Siemens). This examination table is also secured to a ceiling stand, which enables longitudinal, lateral and height displacement of the table. The examination table is also rotatable around a shaft arranged directly beneath the table, and displaced with respect to the middle of the table. The examination table is also provided with an electrical control system having a follower controller by means of which the table can be controlled so that the region to be examined is always located in an isocenter. In the course of an x-ray examination of the chest or the stomach of the patient, the examination table can be tilted around this region by means of the follower controller, without the risk that the patient or the table will collide with the x-ray tube or with the image intensifier.